


Analyse This

by cutselvage



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Kink, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutselvage/pseuds/cutselvage
Summary: All Ninomiya Kazunari wants is an inappropriate sexual encounter with his boss.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Analyse This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> Kino posted four Very Inspiring photos of Nino, and mentioned filthy corporate Matsumiya, and, well, I offered to help out. Thanks for being a gr9 pal, Kino <3

Matsumoto is watching him again. 

It isn’t, of course, entirely unreasonable. Matsumoto is his boss. And there isn’t a law against bosses looking at their Senior Business Analyst when said analyst knocks on Matsumoto’s office door to finalise a report from one of the satellite offices, late one evening when the entire floor is empty. 

But Ninomiya Kazunari, Senior Business Analyst at J&A Enterprises Pty Ltd, is fairly certain that there is something more to the way the gaze of Matsumoto Jun (Director, Operations) lingers just a little. Not quite looking Nino in the eye, but drifting down to Nino’s mouth, Nino’s pale blue shirt with crisply pressed collar, Nino’s neatly knotted tie, Nino’s tidy grey suit. 

A little smirk tugs at Nino’s lips as he leans forward to push the report across the polished wooden desk in Matsumoto’s office. When his boss reaches out to take it, Nino lets his fingertips ever so slightly brush against Matsumoto’s hand. 

The only sign that Matsumoto has noticed anything is the brief flare of his nostrils and the tiniest flush in his cheeks. Nino is impressed at his boss’s control. He himself has to force several very work-inappropriate thoughts aside as he watches Matsumoto’s long, elegant fingers flick through the report, reading Nino’s annotations and occasionally tapping notes on his computer. 

They’ve been dancing around like this for weeks, ever since Nino had been transferred from Sales to Operations. When he’d first laid eyes on the man, roughly his own age and in charge of the division, Nino had immediately known he was in trouble. Matsumoto’s handshake was firm, his smile genuine, and when Matsumoto turned to show Nino where he’d be sitting, Nino had realised his boss had either a brilliant tailor or amazingly broad shoulders, and a very fine ass. 

“I think this is good to go,” says Matsumoto finally, as he turns the last page over and reaches for his hanko. “You can make the changes and send it up. Thanks for staying back to finish it.” He stamps his approval, and slides the report back across his desk. 

“Thank you,” Nino replies, letting his knuckles graze Matsumoto’s hand again. 

No mistaking it this time. A soft intake of breath, an ever so slight tremble of fingers. And now a growing flush across Matsumoto’s face. 

“Are you all right?” asks Nino, feigning innocence. “Can I get you a glass of water?”

Matsumoto takes off his glasses and sets them gently on his desk, looking at Nino with barely concealed amusement. Then he sighs and looks away. 

“You... Ninomiya. I’m your boss. I can’t play this game,” Matsumoto says, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. Nino lets his frank appreciation show, gaze sweeping from Matsumoto’s strong cheekbones to the broad shoulders and chest under the well-fitting jacket. 

“But it’s such fun to play,” Nino replies, eyes full of merriment. And it is, Nino loves teasing people, especially if, as he feels fairly sure of in this case, it is going to end very pleasantly for both of them. 

Matsumoto smiles, seemingly in spite of himself. “It is,” he agrees, moving his hands to press on the desk as he stands up and turns away, giving Nino an excellent view of his boss’ long legs, encased in perfectly fitting black trousers. “But I am your superior. And I have... preferences, that would be beyond inappropriate given that relationship.”

Nino swallows, feeling a warm tendril of excitement start to curl within him. 

“I suspect our preferences may be in alignment,” Nino says, his voice low. 

At this, Matsumoto turns, and his eyes widen, watching Nino unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and push the sleeves up, exposing his wrists as he places his hands on Matsumoto’s desk, palms up. Offering. Surrendering. 

“Ninomiya, are you - are you sure about this?” Matsumoto licks his lips, eyes fixed on Nino’s pale wrists. 

Nino nods. “Absolutely. This doesn’t change our work relationship. Besides, you know I’m borderline insubordinate anyway,” he says with a little chuckle. 

Matsumoto’s eyes darken, and Nino feels his face heat, having that piercing gaze upon him. 

“Then close the door, Ninomiya. And now you’d better call me Jun,” his boss replies, reaching up to loosen his tie. 

“Jun,” Nino repeats, and a frisson of excitement skitters through him as Nino slips out of his chair and closes the door, and adjusts the blinds as well for good measure. 

Walking out from behind the desk, Jun shrugs off his suit jacket and hangs it carefully on a coatrack in the corner. Then he turns to Nino. 

“Come here,” orders Jun softly, and Nino obeys. As he steps closer to Matsumoto -- _Jun_ \-- the warm, shivery feeling rolls through him in anticipation, and he looks up at his boss, having to tilt his head a little due to Jun’s height. 

Jun lifts his hand, traces one finger down Nino’s jaw with the lightest of touches, then wraps his hand around Nino’s tie, tugging him forward. He leans down, breath ghosting across Nino’s ear and Nino has to bite back a noise from escaping his throat. 

“Tell me to stop if it ever feels wrong or uncomfortable,” Jun murmurs, his other hand cradling the back of Nino’s head, tangling in his hair. 

“Understood,” Nino replies breathily, letting his head fall back into Jun’s strong hand, his eyes sliding closed. 

“You little flirt,” Jun says, laughing softly. He pulls Nino’s tie, and Nino’s eyes fly open as Jun angles his leg between Nino’s, the pressure on his tie forcing Nino to stand on tiptoe, and he can’t help but grind a little into Jun’s thigh, his hands clutching at Jun’s shirt. 

“Takes one to know one,” Nino shoots back, and Jun shuts him up with a kiss. 

Oh _yes_. It’s perfect. Jun kisses with the same precision and attention to detail that he applies to his work, cataloguing Nino’s responses -- a whine when he bites Nino’s lower lip, a muffled moan when his tongue strokes firmly across Nino’s -- and it’s _glorious_. 

Jun breaks the kiss with a gasp, and Nino is pleased to note his boss is breathing a little faster.

“Take off your jacket and put it on the floor in front of my desk. The carpet in here is pretty thin,” Jun says. “You may take off your shoes if you wish.”

Nino does so, neatly folding his jacket and placing his shoes next to the desk. All the while he can feel Jun’s smouldering gaze on him. 

“Now, let me see... yes,” Jun mutters to himself, stepping close to Nino again, but this time standing behind him. His breath on the back of Nino’s neck makes him shiver.

“Allow me,” Jun says, and Nino lets his head fall back again, this time against Jun’s shoulder as his boss kisses down his jawline, while Jun’s hands are busy unknotting Nino’s tie, sliding it out from under his collar, and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“Bring your hands together.” 

Nino complies, and the feeling of the smooth fabric of his tie sliding over his hands makes his hips twitch. Jun chuckles. 

“We are in alignment, I do believe,” he murmurs as he wraps the tie around Nino’s wrists firmly and knots it. Nino gives an experimental twist, but the knot holds tight. Jun bites Nino’s earlobe, drawing a yelp, followed by a breathy ‘ _Jun_ ’ as Jun moves Nino’s shirt collar aside and goes to town on Nino’s neck. Jun’s hands roam across Nino’s chest, pinching a nipple through his shirt, sliding down to tease at the waistband of his trousers. 

He groans as Jun pulls away, stepping around Nino to lean against the front of his desk. 

“Kneel down, on your jacket,” Jun orders, and Nino sinks down immediately, sitting back on his heels, bound hands resting in his lap. 

“Very good,” Jun says, leaning back against his desk and looking down at Nino with undisguised desire. Nino eyes the bulge in Jun’s trousers and unconsciously bites his lip. Smiling, Jun quickly unknots his own tie, loosens the collar of his shirt, and kneels down in front of Nino. 

“You want this, don’t you,” Jun whispers in Nino’s ear, palming Nino’s cock through his trousers roughly as Nino lets out a shaky cry of pleasure. “You like being on your knees for me, yes?” 

“God, _yes_ ,” Nino gasps, ending on a breathy moan. Jun’s mouth barely grazes the shell of Nino’s ear, and his body is so warm, pressed up against him. 

“Show me how good you are and maybe I’ll touch you again,” Jun replies, standing back up and leaning against his desk once more, and Nino groans in anticipation. 

Jun’s breath catches as Nino shuffles forward on his knees, creasing his jacket as he leans in, inhaling the scent of freshly dry cleaned wool, expensive cologne, and the unmistakable scent of Jun himself. 

“Ninomiya,” Jun says softly, almost a whisper. 

“Kazu,” Nino says, looking up at Jun, and Jun’s eyes seem to turn black with need. 

“Kazu,” he repeats, like he’s tasting Nino’s name, and Nino shudders. He lifts his hands and, somewhat awkwardly, manages to unbutton the waistband of Jun’s trousers and carefully unzip them. Closing his eyes, Nino shuffles even closer, his hands twisting in his desire to touch, but Jun clearly knows his way around a knot and the tie doesn’t budge. 

Jun makes no effort to help as Nino manoeuvres Jun’s trousers down. Leaning in, Nino mouths Jun’s cock through his underwear, pressing his face in between Jun’s legs, and Jun grips the edge of the desk, biting his lip as Nino inhales deeply, the smell of sex and Jun an unbelievably intoxicating combination. 

“May I?” Nino asks, pausing.

Jun nods, and as Nino slowly, carefully tugs at the waistband of Jun’s underwear, his bound wrists rub against Jun’s cock, eliciting a low groan. 

Nino wants to wait, to tease, to draw it out, but how long has he been fantasising about this, almost every night? So he leans straight in and licks a long stripe up the underside of Jun’s cock.

With a sound that’s almost a wail, Jun reaches out with one hand to grab the back of Nino’s head, fingers twisting in his hair and yanking hard to force Nino’s face upward. Nino’s breath catches as Jun tightens his grip, the little touch of pain going straight to Nino’s cock.

“You like this,” Jun says again, voice dark and full of promise. Jun’s head falls back, exposing the long line of his throat as Nino leans in again, taking Jun’s cock in his mouth, and yes, Nino really does like it. The smell of sex, the feel of Jun’s cock heavy in his mouth, the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue. It’s even better than he’d imagined.

The noises Jun is making, the little breathy gasps, the guttural moans, are going straight to Nino’s cock, and he redoubles his efforts, trying desperately to stay upright and balanced with his bound hands in his lap. It takes every ounce of self-control Nino has not to rut against his wrists, he’s so turned on.

“Don’t stop,” Jun grits out as Nino takes a deep breath through his nose and swallows Jun down, gagging slightly, and Jun’s hand tightens in Nino’s hair.

“Kazu, Kazu, I’m going -- I’m going to come --” Jun gasps, and Nino sucks hard, once, twice, then pulls back and closes his eyes as Jun cries out, strings of come dripping down Nino's cheek, staining his shirt, pooling in the hollow of his collarbone. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jun breathes. “Kazu, fuck, I can’t, holy shit...” Jun trails off, before reaching down to grab Nino by the front of his shirt and pull him upright. His knees slightly numb, Nino stumbles against Jun, and moans as his cock rubs against Jun’s leg.

With a shaky laugh, Jun reaches for Nino’s chin, swiping away a bit of his own come with his thumb. 

“That was incredible,” Jun says wonderingly, and smiles as Nino scrabbles at Jun’s shirt with his bound hands, begging, “Please Jun, please, _touch me_.”

“Mmm, well, you did do rather well, I suppose,” Jun replies, and spins Nino so that his back is against Jun’s chest. He kisses Nino’s jaw, sucks at the pulse point, bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, earning a breathy moan ending in “ _Please_ ”.

“Move your hands,” Jun orders and Nino immediately shifts, bending his arms at the elbow and tucking his hands under his chin, almost as if he’s praying. Reaching for the waistband of Nino’s trousers, Jun unzips them and roughly pulls down Nino’s underwear, unceremoniously wrapping his hand around Nino’s cock.

With a yell, Nino bucks into Jun’s hand, frantically trying to stay upright; Jun wraps his other arm around Nino’s chest, pulling him close. “Does it feel good, Kazu? My hands on you?” Jun asks wickedly, removing his hand and placing it front of Nino’s mouth. 

Nino just groans, his eyes squeezed shut, and licks Jun’s palm.

“Answer me, does it feel good?” Jun repeats, returning to Nino’s cock and stroking firmly.

“Yes, unh, yes, Jun, Jun, so good,” Nino gasps, hips snapping into Jun’s firm grip.

“Then come for me, Kazu,” Jun whispers, and Nino thinks he might fall apart, hearing his name on Jun’s lips like that. Jun strokes once, twice, and Nino is lost in possibly the hottest orgasm he’s ever experienced in his life, falling back limply into Jun’s embrace.

After a few moments, Nino opens his eyes. Jun is untying Nino’s necktie, letting it fall to the floor as he turns Nino and kisses him carefully, tenderly. With his hands now free, Nino wraps his arms around Jun’s neck and sighs into Jun’s mouth.

“Damn,” Jun whispers, breaking the kiss for a moment before diving back in for more. Nino is all to happy to oblige.

“Wow,” Nino agrees when they finally pull apart, gasping for breath. 

“You’re going to have to get your suit dry-cleaned, I think,” Jun says, eyeing the creased jacket on the floor and spots of come on Nino’s shirt.

“I should bill you for that,” Nino replies with smirk.

Jun just rolls his eyes and kisses him again.


End file.
